Dusk Dreams BOOK 4
by EsraMiseryMcCartyCullen
Summary: this is an Emmett and Esra love story READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

I fell into a peaceful content sleep with Emmett's arms around me and I was happy I had did it I made love to emmett dale McCarty Cullen I laid there and slept for what seemed like years maybe it was a few hours

Emmett: wake up sweetheart

I opened my eyes and looked up at him he was smiling

Esra: yes emmett

Emmett: I want you

I giggled

I looked down and he was as hard as a rock

he flipped me over and kissed me sweetly

Emmett: not that way sweetheart I want you to get up for me ok we have to go to school

I sighed

I went to get up

Esra: ow shit man that hurts

I grabbed my sides they were so sore not to mention the insides of my legs

emmett sighed and started apologizing

Emmett: I'm sorry Esra I know it hurts

I sighed and he helped me get dressed he carried me down stairs and sat me down at the table alice was clapping

Alice: yay we are going to get you knew shoes today

she ran up stairs and back down taking off my high heels and put on a pair of tennis shoes I thanked her

Esra: thanks alice I would have fell today

she giggled

Alice: trust me I foresaw it cause someone is a douche and Edward ill kill you if you trip her she's in enough pain as it is* winks at Esra*

I sighed great my sex life has been discussed wait a second

Esra: Edward you pervert you were listening

I heard him chuckle

I sighed

he walked out he door and I heard the Volvo crank up oh great he was going to tell Bella

Alice giggled and nodded

I sighed again

Emmett: come on sweetheart time to eat and then go to school

I ate some cereal after I ate he carried me to the jeep and took me to school Lorhan the school whore was standing in his space I blasted the horn and she moved while scowling at me

Lorhan: do that again hale and you'll eat fist

Rosalie growled at her where I could hear and I giggled

Esra: in case you forgot I'm not scared of you and the hale name also belongs to rosalie and jasper here

jasper laughed and sent me calming waves

i smiled

and walked past lorhan and into the school building i walked straight into mine and Alice's first period class

alice was sitting in her desk beside me when Lorhan walked in singing girlfriend by Avril Lavigine in her head I giggled

Bella walked in and over to her punching her in the face and then Edward stormed in after Bella laughing at Lorhan

I giggled

I started singing out loud

Esra: HEY HEY YOU YOU I THINK YOU NEED A NEW NOSEEEEEEEEalice giggled

alice blanked over when she focused she was smiling

the principal came over the pa system

Principal Hendrix: another school talent show this after noon sign up for the contest thanks have a good day students

I smiled and a song to sing popped in my head I smirked

school went by and then it was talent show time everyone sang but me leaving me for last I walked on stage in a black and green corset and a bright green skirt with green and black converses

I smirked and the light hit me and hot by Avril Lavigine came on I started singing looking at emmett then Lorhan was screaming in her head

Lorhan*IN HER HEAD*: noooo they had sex he's not ever going to want me now

I smirked and sang louder and happier

I would act with the song

when it was over it was Emmett's turn

numb/encore came on everyone was jumping while emmett sang

I was in the corner singing

he motioned for me to come on the stage I grabbed a mic and started rapping the song

emmett was chuckling while I rapped cause I was doing it so well

the principal was smiling

Esra: so make some noise

everyone screamed

I was rocking side to side

Esra: if you want this encore I need you to scream till your lungs get sore

everyone screamed and emmett started singing

alice was smiling

Edward was on the soundboard

alice keyboard

Rosalie was a dancer

Elliot was a drummer

jasper was bass guitar

when we finished everyone was screaming Cullens cullens cullens

I smirked I was sweating heavily

the principal got on stage and we got off stage and the song started over

Principal Hendrix: and the Cullens won infamously

we screamed and went on stage and grabbed the mikes

in the end came on I smiled

I stepped over to the lead mic stand

I started singing

emmett was singing with me

Edward was playing the guitar with jasper rose was on the soundboard

Esra: it all fell apart

the song went off

and the principal gave us a huge check that was for 1,500 dollars

we went home with the check and had it cashed Carlisle handed us our shares and I handed mine to alice

she smirked and handed hers to Esme

we all giggled


	2. Chapter 2

alice grabbed my hand and took me to hers and jaspers room we started talking until emmett came in

Emmett: Esra mom wants you to eat something

I smiled and ran over to him

Esra: ok

I walked down stairs and ate some left over lasagna

when I was done I yawned I was actually tired

emmett carried me up stairs and put my pjs on me and then laid down holding me close

I fell asleep at dusk and had what alice called dusk dreams

my dreams were content and happy

I woke up hours later in the bed by my self I felt good though I felt happy

I heard someone knock

Esra: come in

emmett walked in with Carlisle

Carlisle was holding a needle

Carlisle: time to end that pregnancy*EVILY*

Esra: nooooooooooooooooo

I felt someone shake me

I opened my eyes and emmett was rocking me back and forth comforting me

I woke up in Emmett's arms for the second time this week this time I felt upset

he smiled comfortingly at me

Emmett: Esra your ok sweetheart tell me what happened

I threw my arms around his neck and cried he rubbed soothing circles on my back until I fell asleep again

when I woke up I was downstairs in the living room in Emmett's arms while he was playing halo against jasper

I smiled

Esra: Emmy can we watch a movie baby

I knew if I said it like that I would get my way

jasper smiled and batted his eye lashes

I giggled in my insides jasper laughed and emmett smiled

Emmett: sure angel

he went and got a scary movie and I stopped him

Esra: I want to watch accepted

he smiled he knew that was one of my favorites

he put it in and carried me back to the couch and covered me up

the movie started and I was laughing in no time cause every time this guy kellan Lutz( HEHE YES I HAD TO DO IT LOL) would say something it would crack me up plus emmett would copy him and that would make me laugh harder when the movie was over emmett was smiling and I was laughing hard because I am crazy and emmett was tickling me

Emmett: what you want to watch now angel of mine

I smiled

Esra: hmmmmmmmmmm ohhh nurse Jackie's on

I snatched the remote and turned it on and started watching every time this guy peter facinelli came on( LOL HEHE) I would swoon he was cute

emmett would chuckle cause my eyes would glaze over for a second then refocus

after nurse Jackie went off the L word came on and I was watching intently it was my favorite show because these girls were proud of what they are ( AND I AM PROUD OF THEM LOL NO I AINT ONE BUT I AM PROUD OF THOSE WHO STAND UP FOR WHAT THEY ARE!)emmett was smiling cause every time one of the girls would stand up for them selves I would nod

when it went off futureramma came on and emmett was laughing with me when it went off alice was sitting beside me beside jasper and I was asleep in Emmett's lap. I woke up at 6 o'clock with emmett smirking at me oh no I talked in my sleep again

Edward: no you had an orgasm in your sleep

I blushed furiously I was umm doing something like that in my sleep with emmett

I was blushing when emmett held me close and growled at Edward

Edward cowered and walked off I lifted my head

Esra: what all did I do

Emmett: you umm came after we had sex in your dream I must say that was as pornographic as the real thing

I giggled it was good

Emmett* whispering in Esra's ear*: want to pick up where you left off in that dream

I smirked and grabbed his hand and drug him up stairs and pushed him on the bed wasting no time I ripped off my pajamas and undid his pants I slammed my self onto his cock

Emmett: oh hell yeah

he grabbed my hips and started slamming me down hard and fast then I remember something

Esra: oops we got school

I smirked and hopped off of emmett

I went and got in the shower after getting my school clothes

I felt someone press me against the shower wall

the water was so hot it felt so good though

I heard emmett growl

Emmett: hmmm fuck school for now your mine

he slammed me against the wall putting my legs around his waist and slammed into me

Esra: oh fuck

he was going so fast and hard I swore I could feel the wall breaking

I made my body stronger

I threw my head back in a moan

he smirked and went faster

I heard someone giggled I didn't care until I heard it again

Alice: wow you are pornographic when you dream even a day dream in school

I blushed

I looked around everyone was focusing on the teacher

the class was dismissed and we went home to find emmett playing halo versus jasper

Esra: Emmy room now* I said sexily*

he growled and grabbed me running me at vampire speed to our room

he ripped off my clothes and slammed into me with out asking

I moaned

Esra: oh fuck yes harder Emmy faster

he kept going harder and faster until I couldn't take it anymore

Esra: oh emmett I'm go...naaa cu..mmmmmmm

I came right before emmett

he smirked

Emmett: I think you were at your horniest yet


	3. Chapter 3

Esra: maybe I was

I giggled and he went to take a shower I sighed

he walked out 15 minutes later naked but with a towel around his waist

Esra: you know you could pose for Calvin Klein or maybe Esra hale sometime

he smirked and ripped off the towel leaving me looking stupid he was in bed time shorts I sighed he outsmarted me

but I got him beat

I lifted up the sheet and I was in his favorite bra and panty set

he growled and tried to make a move and I rejected

Esra* faking a yawn*: sorry big boy I'm too tired

he smirked and hugged me close I actually fell asleep the next day was Saturday I woke up excited we were going to a club tonight but dress shopping this morning prom was in three weeks

Alice: ESRA GET DRESSED DRESS SHOPPING TIMEshe screamed at me I giggled

I got dressed and ran down stairs

we hopped in Edward Volvo which he let alice borrow and we set off for port Angeles with the guys going to Seattle for there tuxes

we got to port Angeles in an hour and half cause I was driving I pulled in front of the dress shop and we hopped out and went in side the dress shop

Alice: I think I am going with purple

Esra: ooooo I want black or red

Rosalie: grrrrrrrr reds mine

I giggled rose and red go together

I nodded and she clapped

I found my dress it was black with pink silk inlay

Alice: yay yay yay I'm wearing purple

I giggled

we left the dress shop and went to the food area of the board walk and went inside the Italian restaurant cause I wanted some Italian food

we ate and went home

when we got home Esme was yelling at emmett

I giggled and hopped out and went to his side she smiled and then got an angry look on her face

Esme: you two should be ashamed Edward is petrified that Bella will be a nymph

I giggled

Esra: nope I guess that's just me* WINKS AT EMMETT*

he chuckled

Esme laughed and yelled at Edward who was chuckling right along with us

when she was done trying to embarrass us she went out to the garden and offered for me to come with her I accepted

when we got to the garden she handed me tools and we got to work

when we got done I went inside and took a shower everyone had went hunting

I was cleaning up everyone's room when I was done I went to the kitchen and fixed me something to eat

I ate watching TV

that's weird they should be back by now

I looked at the clock it was quarter after 7 we were late for the club

emmett came running through the door and grabbed me toting me up stairs and he threw me on the bed packing me some clothes

Emmett: Edward just broke up with Bella and she's on here way here we have to leave now

I sighed we are going to Africa

he got me packed and we left

we arrived at the airport and got on a flight to Nigeria Africa we got on the plane and in the first class when emmett sighed and pulled me into a hug he knew she was one of my best friends my phone dinged and I looked at it was Bella

text

hey where are yawl Edward left me in the woods alone Sam found me and I feel so alone please talk to me alice won't and neither will Rosalie! Bella and Edward 4ever

end text

I started sobbing emmett hugged me closer I couldn't write her back because Edward would get mad

a clean break he said

I sighed and fell asleep in Emmett's arms alice and jasper went with Carlisle and Esme to Dartmouth Rosalie and Elliot went to mosaic and Edward went to a different part of Africa

Emmett: sweetheart wake up we are here

I opened my eyes and emmett smiled strongly

I looked and we were in Africa I smiled hugely back we had to stay happy and hopeful

we got off the plane and went to a house that emmett said he bought for us

when we got there it was perfect it was huge but small too it was just like us as a couple I walked in the front door and into a huge living room I smiled it was covered in games and a huge TV I smirked

Esra: I guess this is your man cave

he chuckled and nodded yes

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a huge box of cereal and fixed me some I ate and went and sat down with emmett there was a knock on the door emmett looked shocked I answer the door to be greeted by alice and jasper hugging me

I giggled

Alice: two weeks and we go back

I sighed and hugged her tightly

she smiled

we walked into the living room which emmett was sitting on the couch and was poking the side of the remote cussing

I sighed and walked over to him kissing him deeply he growled and ran me up stairs throwing me on the bed and ripping off my clothes and slamming into me

Esra: OOOOOHHH EMMETThe growled and went harder and faster when we were done he dressed me and carried me back down stairs

alice was smiling hugely I blushed and tucked my head into Emmett's shoulder he chuckled


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alice: Esra don't be embarrassed I'm not Esme and its natural**_

_**I giggled**_

_**emmett was kissing the side of my neck**_

_**two weeks later**_

_**Alice: yay we here at the airport grrrrrrrr Edwards gone already oh well**_

_**we got on the plane and went back to forks**_

_**a week later I was getting on my dress it zipped but was a little snug I sighed I've gained a few pounds oh well he he more to love**_

_**we walked into prom and everyone was staring at me **_

_**emmett was standing to my left with his arm around my waist**_

_**I giggled and emmett took me to the dance floor my first kiss came on I giggled**_

_**we started to dance**_

_**then dirty little secret came on I smiled and we danced crazier**_

_**Esra: oh no emmett I'm going to ...**_

_**i threw up all over emmett**_

_**Emmett: are you o.k.**_

_**Esra: no we have to go **_

_**alice was smiling and they carried me to the limo we got home and Esme looked at me covered in puke and emmett and she called Carlisle and an ambulance**_

_**they took me to the hospital**_


End file.
